Disney's Magical HD Collection
Disney's Magical HD Collection is a HD-remastered collection of titles based off Disney properties that were made before mid-2007. Avalanche Software supervised the project, while Sanzaru Games ported and remastered the games featured. It was released on October 8th, 2013 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and then on March 11th, 2014 for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Game Structure The game-selection screen is modeled like a Disney theme park, which you could explore. You could venture to Disney-themed areas that correspond with the available games as well as access bonus content relating to Disney games, including the remastered games featured here. Games Featured *Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers (2000; based off the next-gen version) *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001; based off the next-gen version) *Tarzan: Untamed (2001) *Stitch: Experiment 626 (2002) *The Incredibles (2004; based off the console versions) *The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer (2005; based off the console versions) *Bambi: The Fawn's Journey (2005; based off the console versions) *Chicken Little (2005; based off the console versions) *Chicken Little: Ace in Action (2006; based off the console versions) *Kim Possible: What's the Switch? (2006) *Meet the Robinsons (2007; based off the Xbox 360 version) Trophies [[List of Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers Trophies|List of Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers Trophies]] [[List of Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Trophies|List of Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Trophies]] [[List of Tarzan: Untamed Trophies|List of Tarzan: Untamed Trophies]] [[List of Stitch: Experiment 626 Trophies|List of Stitch: Experiment 626 Trophies]] [[List of The Incredibles Trophies|List of The Incredibles Trophies]] [[List of The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer Trophies|List of The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer Trophies]] [[List of Bambi: The Fawn's Journey Trophies|List of Bambi: The Fawn's Journey Trophies]] [[List of Chicken Little Trophies|List of Chicken Little Trophies]] [[List of Chicken Little: Ace in Action Trophies|List of Chicken Little: Ace in Action Trophies]] [[List of Kim Possible: What's the Switch? Trophies|List of Kim Possible: What's the Switch? Trophies]] [[List of Meet the Robinsons (2013 remaster) Trophies|List of Meet the Robinsons Trophies]] Bonus Content See List of Bonus Content in Disney's Magical HD Collection. Changes to the original releases Most/All Games: *The graphics for all games have been enhanced. *The Disney Interactive Studios logo plasters all the past Disney Interactive/Buena Vista Games logos that used to appear in all included games (except for MtR as that game used the former logo instead of the lattermost one) and precedes the Sanzaru Games logo instead. **Also, all but the last four games have their original company logos plastered with newer ones (However, the THQ logo was removed from the 2013 remasters of The Incredibles games due to the company being defunct at the time of it's announcement). ***DD: GQ/LatT II: SA/''Tarzan: Untamed'': Ubisoft (plastered by it's 2009-2017 logo) ***Stitch: E626: High Voltage Software (plastered by it's 10th logo) ***''The Incredibles'' games: Heavy Iron Studios (plastered by it's current logo) ***Bambi: TFJ: Eurocom (plastered by it's 2007-2012 logo) Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers: *Even though it is a remaster of the next-gen version, the soundtrack in the remaster is not that of Shawn K. Clement, but instead of Daniel Masson, who composed the N64, Dreamcast, and PC versions. *The level design in the remaster is similar to that of the GameCube version, with the levels being a bit harder than in the PS2 version. **Funnily enough, some of the text font are the same as they were in the GameCube version, too. **However, the Donald icon in the life counter is the same size as it was in the PS2 version rather than being smaller in the GameCube version. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure: *To accommodate the HD widescreen resolution, instead of using the full-screen transfer of the film that the game was based off of and enlarging it to fit the 16x9 aspect ratio, the widescreen transfer of the film is now used for film clips during the FMVs. (However, the cutscenes that were made by Ubisoft themselves are still enlarged to fit the 16x9 widescreen ratio). Tarzan: Untamed: Stitch: Experiment 626: *The camera angle has been reworked from the ground-up to make it even better then before. **In addition, the controls have been made even better compared to the PS2 version as well. The Incredibles: *As mentioned above, any mention of the company THQ was removed from the game, due to the gaming company being defunct as of the time that this game was released. *A couple of cheats have been removed in order to save on memory. **As a result, entering the removed cheats now will result in them not working due to the removal of those cheats. **However, the credits can still be seen from the main menu, like in the original version. *The videos from the original release have been removed to save memory for the other included HD remasters. **Thus, the Making-Of video that was on the original release has been moved to the Bonus Hotel Room and is now unlockable by completing the game in it's entirety. The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer: *Like with it's predecessor, any mention of the company THQ was removed from the game, due to the gaming company being defunct as of the time that this game was released. *Also like with it's predecessor, two cheats have been removed in order to save on memory (those being SHAMELESS for the Heavy Iron logo and ROLLCALL for the Credits), and will not work if you try to enter said removed cheats (Although the credits can still be seen from the main menu, like in the original version). *Like with it's predecessor, the videos from the original release have been removed to save memory for the other included HD remasters. **As a result, the Making-Of video that was on the original release has been moved to the Bonus Hotel Room and is now unlockable by completing the game, just like with it's predecessor. Bambi: The Fawn's Journey: *The outdated "Bambi Books" promo slideshow in the Extras menu was removed. Chicken Little: Chicken Little: Ace in Action: *The outdated trailers for MtR and KP: WtS were removed. This is a reasonable removal because those games were already included as part of the collection. Kim Possible: What's the Switch? Meet the Robinsons: Trivia Category:Remakes Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:Game Collections Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:2013 video games Category:Compilations Category:Collections Category:2014 video games